The April Fool's Joke
by AznVKai
Summary: It’s April Fool’s Day and Tyson wants to pull a joke on Kai. How will the dual haired teen react? TyKa --ONE SHOT--


**Author's Notes:** This is an April Fool's one shot TyKa fan fic. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or its Original Characters. I only own my original characters.

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking…" _"Thinking…" _

* * *

**The April Fool's Joke**

It is a bright and sunny day at the Kinomiya dojo. The G-Revolutions were there, waiting for their teammate, Tyson Granger to get out of bed. "What is taking him so long?" the brunette, Hilary Tachibana complained.

"You know how Tyson is," the glasses teen, Kenny replied. "He always wakes up late. What do you expect?"

It was when the dual haired teen, Kai Hiwatari walked ahead of the teens, opened the slide door to Tyson's bedroom, and entered. As the two teens peered through the door, they saw the navy haired teen snoring peacefully in his bed. With the blanket and an arm dangling on the wooden floor while the other was tucked under his night shirt, the dual haired teen stared down at him. Bringing a faint smile on his face, the teen left the room, leaving the other two puzzled. By the time he came back, they immediately knew what is going to happen next. Kai splashed the younger teen with a bucket full of cold water. "AHHH!! IT'S COLD!!"

Tyson quickly felt wet and immediately woke up to see the dual haired teen with the bucket in his hands.

"KAI! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?" he exclaimed.

"Hurry up and change, Kinomiya," the dual haired teen replied as he walked towards the door. "You're going to be late for our training session at the beach. Ray, Daichi, and Max are already there waiting for us."

By the time the dual haired teen left, Tyson was left all alone again. "Geez Kai, can't you think of another way to wake me up?"

* * *

Once Tyson dried up and changed to his street clothes, he joined the other three teens to the beach where the rest of their teammates, Ray, Max, and Daichi are waiting. "I'm finally here so what torture are you going to do this time?" Tyson asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied.

"What…"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure about that Kai?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, usually you would make us do a lot of runs, stretches, and drills before we can blade."

"We're not here for blading."

"Really? Kai's thinking about giving us a break here?!"

"Haha, April Fools…as if I'm going to let you off on that."

"Because the next tournament is coming, I'm not letting you guys slack off."

"Now that's cruel!"

"Too bad, start running."

As the bladers were running their laps across the beach, the dual haired teen was with Hilary and Kenny, organizing the team's training plan. "Gosh that Kai gives me the nerves!" Tyson exclaimed. "That was one mean April Fool's joke he played on us."

"So, how are we going to get back on him?" Max asked.

"That, I have an idea," Ray replied.

"What, you do?" Daichi and Tyson asked in union.

"Yep, and it's going to be a good one."

"So, if you are so sure that the Fool's joke is going to work, when are you going to tell us?" Max asked.

"I'll tell you the plan on our break time and when Kai's away. You know how keen his hearing is."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

After training was over, the bladers were relaxing on the stairs away from the dual haired teen who decided to train on his own. "Here's the plan," Ray explained before he started muttering instructions to the others. Occasionally there was a shock from the navy haired teen, but he soon resumed to listening to the rest of the plan. Nodding with agreement, everyone decided to execute the plan. Besides, it is April Fool's Day.

* * *

Later in the day when the G-Revolutions went out to the streets of Bay City to look for a restaurant to dine in, Tyson and the others decided to execute their plan. As they were walking, Tyson winked at the other three teens. They are sure going to fool him good.

_(It is a good spot to end, but since this is a one shot, I'll finish this fan fic.)_

"I can't believe you Tyson!" Max exclaimed. "Why tell us now out of all the other opportunities to speak with us!?"

"Sorry Max for not telling you, but I wasn't sure at the time if the feelings are true," Tyson replied.

"At least we know Tyson is human," Daichi laughed.

"Hey! Even someone like me can fall in love with someone. But the most embarrassing thing is…I'm…uhh…gay…"

Upon hearing that, the dual haired teen walked a little closer to the teens to listen more carefully to their conversation.

"Tyson, you are?!" Kenny exclaimed, immediately joining the conversation with them.

"Heh, no wonder he doesn't like girls," Hilary added. "That is all now explained."

"Oh geez, thanks Hil," Tyson replied, glaring at her.

"So, you were about to tell us who's the lucky guy you like," Max said.

_"Kinomiya's gay and he likes someone?"_ Kai thought.

"Well, I can't really say," Tyson said, scratching the back of his head.

"Come on, we won't tell!" Daichi said.

"Yeah, we promise," Max added.

"At least a hint will do," Hilary said.

"Okay fine, I'll give you a hint," Tyson admitted. "It's…uhh…someone in this team."

"Whoa! Now that's something!" Hilary exclaimed.

Upon hearing that, the other team members turned away from the navy haired teen except for Kai. This conversation has suddenly turned awkward. "Oh, I see…" Ray said. "What do you like about that person that interests you?"

"Well, he understands me and is fun to be with," Tyson replied with a smile "And for sure, someone older than me."

"That only leaves Ray and Kai to be the ones who you potentially love (_1_)," Kenny said.

"Oh here's the restaurant, I'm starving. Let's eat!"

During lunch, Kai didn't have much to eat. He was too occupied trying to figure out who his teammate loved: him or Ray. _"Why am I straining myself?"_ he thought. _"What are you expecting? I know he has a love interest for someone in the team, but it doesn't mean you can be excited that it's you he's interested in. Besides, he probably likes Ray more than you. Remember: you're the harsh one. It's obvious. There is no chance of winning. But then again, anything can happen."_

"Kai, are you going to eat the rest of your food?" Tyson asked.

"No thanks, I'm full already. You can have it," he replied back.

Smiling to himself, the navy haired teen thought, _"Great, I think he fell for it. In order for Kai to be that distracted, someone must have really got him thinking. This is great!"_

From there, he took his plate and finished eating its contents with delight.

Throughout the rest of the day, the thought never left his mind. Kai's curiosity got the better of him, trying to figure out (from all of his hints and actions) who he loves. By the time it was night time at the dojo, he finally snapped. "Kinomiya, isn't it time to tell us who you love?" he asked.

"Whoa, I never thought you would ask, Kai," Tyson replied. "Why ask?"

"It is better to let it off your shoulders than just hiding it from your special person."

"Well, since you put it that way Kai…"

The navy haired teen walked up to the dual haired teen. He suddenly felt his heart pounding against his chest. _"Could it be?"_

The dual haired teen was about to lean closer to him until he saw the younger teen smile at him. "I knew it."

"Hm?"

"I knew you would believe my story! Kai totally fell for it!"

Looking around, he saw Max, Daichi, and Ray giggling with the navy haired teen. Crossing his arms over his chest and giving them a death glare, Kai said, "It's an April Fool's joke, huh?"

"Yep! I never had an interest with anyone on this team," Tyson said. "Or even is interested in a love relationship at the moment. Sorry Kai, but I wanted to get back on you. Besides, it is April Fool's. It's a time to have fun joking around."

"Yeah, I know…" he said as the dual haired teen turned himself around and slowly left the dojo to go outside.

"Now that's an April Fool's to remember," Max said.

"Yep, definitely something to keep close to our minds," Ray replied.

"I can't believe he was that gullible to fall for something like this," Daichi added.

As the bladers continued to laugh, Tyson noticed that the dual haired teen wasn't in the room anymore._ "Maybe I was a bit harsh on him…"_ Feeling a little guilty all of a sudden, he decided to follow him.

When he came outside, he found the former team captain sitting by the porch, looking up at the stars. They were glittering and sparkling. "Hey Kai," he said.

Eying the younger teen who is now sitting next to him, the Hiwatari continued to stargaze. Knowing that he wouldn't respond and spark a conversation, Tyson said, "I'm sorry for playing a joke on you. It must have hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, it really has," he finally replied. "Words hurt a lot…"

The younger teen looked down at his feet. He is officially guilty for hurting a friend of his. "I'm sorry…"

"Especially when they give you a lot of hope…"

"Hope?" he asked as he looked up at the older teen.

"Expecting that maybe they really do understand you and may have the same feelings as you."

"Kai…"

"What am I saying? You must think of me as a fool now."

"Kai, do you really take that joke seriously?"

"Yeah, funny isn't it? Kai Hiwatari took a joke like that because…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Tyson replied, "Because he likes that person."

Soon, his maroon eyes drew attention to his crimson ones.

"Isn't it, Kai?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you love me Kai? And please be honest."

He could not hold back. After so many years, he knew he couldn't hide it from him. Not anymore. At this point in time, he would do anything to show how much he cared for the navy haired teen.

"Yes, I do. For a long time, I have always loved you."

"If that's the case…"

He suddenly closed the distance between them and united each other with a kiss. Suddenly feeling a burst of sensation, the dual haired teen closed his eyes and engaged in a relationship that he always wanted to experience. His hands were wrapped around the younger teen's body and his were brushing through his silky dual hair. Soon, tongues were soaked in each other's saliva, tasting the flavour they've been thriving to taste, seeking for acceptance and pleasure. The younger teens eventually drew the older teen backwards onto the cold wooden floor, deciding to finish their first time make out session by touching, tasting, feeling, and mewling for more love. By the time they ran out of oxygen, the two bladers stopped to catch their breath, still holding onto each other.

"I guess I never realized that I loved you as well," Tyson said. "I'm sorry for not returning those feelings you have given a long time ago."

"It's better later than ever," Kai replied, resting his head against his chest.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"This better not be another April Fool's joke that you pull off because it's not funny."

Smiling with amusement, the dual haired teen gave him another kiss on his soft warm lips. "Don't worry Takao, when it comes to love, I never make bad April Fool's jokes."

**END OF STORY**

* * *

**References**

(_1_) In this fan fic, Kai's born on August 2nd, 1986, Ray's on July 8th, 1987, Tyson's on November 23rd, 1988, Max's on June 15th, 1989, Kenny's on September 10th, 1989 and Daichi's on March 25th, 1991. That means Kai's the oldest and Daichi's the youngest. These are all references from the Beyblade Manga.

* * *

**AznVKai:** Please review for comments and suggestions. Thanks and I'll be back laterz with another fan fic update. Bye!


End file.
